


Поиски и тайны

by WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Violence, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020/pseuds/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020
Summary: Операция Караула Смерти





	Поиски и тайны

**Author's Note:**

> Дренн Красный Клинок и Кай Ворранс - герои повести Р. Макнивена "Красный Клинок"

Сабатоны гулко грохотали по обшитым пласталью полам станции между остатками разбитых сервиторов и каких-то агрегатов. Пять одинаковых черных фигур шагали одна за другой. Внезапно командир сделал запрещающий жест. Истребительная команда замерла.  
Промышленно-исследовательская станция была мертва еще до того, как истребительная команда Караула Смерти получила команду направляться сюда. Еще до того, как к команде присоединился Марий из Ультрамаринов, заменивший павшего брата. Теперь эта команда была новыми товарищами Мария, его новой семьей, и он присматривался к ним. Каждый из них двигался по-своему. Кай Ворренс из Имперских Кулаков, командир, был кряжист, основателен и обстоятелен, и это нравилось Марию, напоминая о доктрине его собственного ордена. Кет из Гвардии Ворона, стройный и гибкий, время от времени замирал, настораживаясь, и уследить за его быстрыми движениями было порой невозможно. Корде из Воющих Грифонов слыл непревзойденным стрелком, и его хищная повадка выдавала скорее охотника, чем воина.  
А Дренн Красный Клинок, сын Фенриса, был… сыном Фенриса, к тому же самым молодым в команде. Правду сказать, Марий редко сталкивался с настолько молодыми по возрасту астартес: младшие из его братьев по роте были лет на пятнадцать старше. Сейчас Дренн вскинул голову, словно принюхиваясь. Марий не сомневался, что он тоже ничего подозрительного не видит и не слышит. И вот-вот спросит, чего это они притормозили.  
Марий сосредоточился на показаниях авточувств. Вроде ничего… Что же остановило командира? Кай Ворренс не был ни перестраховщиком, ни тем более трусом. И Марий что-то не замечал, чтобы он слишком полагался на интуицию.  
В конце концов, Ворренс – Имперский Кулак, а не какой-нибудь Космический Волк…  
– Что мы тут делаем? – послышался хриплый от досады шепот Дренна в воксе. – Я думал, Караул Смерти должен гонять ксеносов, а Каппа нас посылает забирать какую-то коробку из этой дыры на Троном забытом астероиде! Добро бы тут хоть пара генокрадов нашлась…  
Марий едва удержался от смеха. Дренн расшумелся даже быстрее, чем он предполагал!  
– Здесь и не должно быть генокрадов, – терпеливо ответил Ворренс. – Ты космодесантник, Дренн Красный Клинок, и для начала должен выполнять приказы. Эта, как ты ее назвал, «коробка» может погубить больше людей, чем целый выводок твоих любимых генокрадов.  
– Любимых? В гробу я их видел…  
Дренн шумно вздохнул, вложив в этот звук все недовольство заданием, и умолк.  
Ворренс обернулся к Кету – щелкнул вокс, должно быть, Кету поручили разведку, как обычно. Наблюдать за Кетом было интересно – и потому, что его навыки сильно отличались от того, чему обучали в Ультрадесанте, и потому, что он владел редким даже для его ордена умением окутываться тенями. Гвардия Ворона много внимания уделяла стелс-технологиям: технодесантники ордена ухитрились даже доспехи сделать более тихими, по сравнению с обычными, издававшими мерное гудение, а при быстром движении – почти рычание. Сейчас Кет почти мгновенно исчез из виду, обманув даже авточувства доспеха Мария, и только тень, мелькнувшая в противоположную сторону, намекнула на его присутствие.  
– Все чисто, – наконец послышался голос Кета. – Можно выдвигаться.  
Голос у него был мягкий, с легким своеобразным акцентом, и некоторые слова он произносил очень странно. Вернее, он почти все слова произносил не так, как на Ультрамаре, но в основном это был все еще низкий готик, зато когда вместо «выходить» он говорил «рахайб-а-марх», это порядком сбивало с толку.  
«Привыкну», – подумал Марий. Если на то пошло, Дренн изъяснялся еще интереснее, а Корде упорно называл их «Грозовую птицу» летадлом.  
– Что ты учуял, Дренн? – спросил Корде.  
– Ксеносов, – невозмутимо заявил Дренн.  
– Каких?  
– Каких-то, – молодой Волк явно начал заводиться.  
– Ты хоть одного ксеноса в жизни видел, хлап ?  
Дренн фыркнул, сообразив, что Корде поддразнивал его с самого начала.  
– Видел кучу, и у них у всех знаки Воющих Грифонов на наплечнике. А что?  
– Дренн Красный Клинок, – послышался в воксе голос Ворренса. Все умолкли. Дренн проговорил уже другим тоном: – Похоже на эльдар. Но не они. Эльдар-то я знаю.  
Он называл эльдар «альвами».  
– Кровь, – продолжал Дренн. – Тут люди. Были. Они высохли.  
Вот это немного удивило Мария – что значит «высохли»? Но задумываться над переводом с дренновского было некогда. Кет высунулся, щелкнул языком, и они зашагали вперед, в главное машинное отделение станции, занимавшее огромный зал с высоким потолком, забитый машинерией.  
Вскоре Марий понял, что значит «высохли».  
На станции был очень сухой воздух. Судя по остаткам бытовой техники, работники пользовались увлажнителями, иначе у них бы очень скоро начались болезни дыхательных путей. Но сейчас увлажнители включать было некому: хозяева лежали на полу, и корка, покрывавшая пол под телами, могла быть только засохшей кровью. Мумифицированные тела ссохлись, но не так, как их застала смерть: кто-то изобретательно поглумился над мертвецами. Марий внимательно рассматривал трупы, методично освежеванные, затем сложенные и сшитые в затейливые скульптуры, похожие то на многорукого паука, то на цветок из голов, на которых сохранились вытаращенные, даже в смерти полные ужаса и боли глаза, то на геометрические фигуры. Аугметику Механикус вырвали из тел и свалили в углу, а из кишок кто-то выложил узоры на полу – пугающе красивые и чуждые.  
– Кровь и на потолке, – с отвращением заметил Корде. – Они тут себе кровавое дивадло устроили.  
– А?  
– Смотрите, – он обвел пространство рукой. Скульптуры из трупов были расположены между машинами, а те – по периметру правильного круга. – Они заставляли тут сражаться. Видите, следы, как от драки?  
– А где трупы тех, кто дрался?  
Ворренс кивнул, указывая на рубку.  
Освежеванные трупы были и там, только не разложенные и расставленные по полу, а подвешенные к потолку на цепях.  
– Это действительно эльдары, Дренн, – сказал Ворренс. – Но темные. Ты с такими еще не сталкивался.  
– Надеюсь, скоро столкнусь, и они узнают мое имя, – ожесточенно заявил Дренн.  
Никто не усмехнулся над его бахвальством.  
– А ты что молчишь, Ультрамарин?  
Марий и впрямь больше молчал, чтобы не попасть впросак среди малознакомой команды. С темными эльдарами он сражался, и не раз. Судя по размерам станции, большую часть ее экипажа увели в плен, где им грозило то же, что и мертвым в машинном отделении. Но их сюда отправили не на выручку экипажу.  
– Думаю, они совершили этот набег ради пленных, – сказал Марий. – Но те, кого они захватили, уже должны быть мертвы.  
– А коробка, мать ее?  
– Хлап, имей терпение, – сказал Корде, – у капитана есть карта.  
– Она расположена в апотекарионе, – прервал их Ворренс. – Идемте.  
В апотекарионе они нашли еще несколько мертвецов, прибитых к стене довольно высоко от пола. Кожа на них была частично срезана и висела ссохшимися, свернувшимися в спирали ремнями. Дренн потоптался перед мертвецами.  
– И все? – разочарованно спросил он, увидев Ворренса. В руках у него был обычный нартециум, только с символом Инквизиции.  
– Да, – кратко ответил Ворренс.  
Марий задался мыслью, что должен чувствовать опытный и обстоятельный Имперский Кулак, вынужденный нянчить задиристого мальчишку вместо обычной работы Караула Смерти – точнее, вместе с ней и, вероятно, в ущерб ей.  
Станция внезапно содрогнулась, и по обшитым пласталью стенам прошла дрожь.  
Никем не управляемая, она могла врезаться в астероид, вокруг которого вращалась. Или в другую станцию, которая вроде бы где-то тут была, хотя и давно нерабочая. Или в спутник местной связи, тоже утративший управление.  
Но с тем же успехом темные эльдары могли вернуться на нее – да хотя бы за «коробкой».  
Марий впервые задумался над тем, что это за станция и что она добывала на астероиде: внизу не было никаких рукотворных сооружений.  
– Это они! – ликующе прошипел Дренн.  
– У нас приказ, – осадил его Ворренс. – Забрать нартециум и возвращаться.  
– Так что, мы и не врежем этим гадам?  
– Хлап, – мягко вмешался Корде, – если мы спасем нартециум, мы нанесем им больше вреда, чем если бы разнесли в щепки их Коммораг, ну?  
Кет сделал нетерпеливый жест, означавший, что он сейчас разведает обстановку и свяжется с пилотом их «Грозовой птицы». Ворренс приказал соблюдать режим вокс-тишины.  
– «Грозовая птица» уничтожена, – донесся вокс-шепот Кета. Все замолчали.  
В Ультрадесанте Марий был братом-сержантом. Что бы он сделал, если бы очутился со своим отделением запертым на полуразрушенной станции, отрезанным от крейсера Инквизиции и наедине с ксеносами? На сей случай у него имелись и четкие инструкции, и немалый боевой опыт. Но что-то подсказывало Марию, что ничего из того, чему он научился за свою жизнь, сейчас не сработает.  
– Сообщить Каппе? – все же рискнул он предложить.  
Ворренс покосился на него.  
Дренн выпрямился. Ему-то уже грезились лихие стычки с темными эльдарами, из которых он – обязательно! – выйдет победителем, спасет остальных и вернется в Этт героем. Марий и сам был таким в юности…  
– Каппе сообщил, – спокойно произнес Ворренс. – Но пройдет некоторое время.  
– Дренн, – вполголоса сказал Кет, – ты накликал беду.  
Дренн потупился. Марий уже понял, что младшего в команде беззлобно поддразнивали все, кому не лень, но сейчас Дренн принял слова Кета всерьез.  
– Отставить, – Ворренс положил руку на нартециум. – В бои не вступать, внимания к себе не привлекать. Дожидаться эвакуационной команды. Дренн.  
Тот промолчал.  
Они затаились в рубке, прикрыв дверь, только Кет иногда выскальзывал на разведку. Корде как-то не удержался:  
– Зачем утруждать почтенного сержанта-ветерана, если у нас есть хлап, вчерашний скаут?  
– А он же как настоящий фенрисийский медведь, – косолапый, даже мертвых перебудит, – хмыкнул Кет.  
– Посмотрел бы я на вас обоих под фенрисийской метелью, старые вы конунгуры, – проворчал Дренн.  
Марий невольно улыбнулся. Он не привык к постоянным подначкам и понимал, что ему придется научиться отличать дружескую шутку от упрека или оскорбления. Ему и так повезло с командиром, таким же рассудительным, как офицеры Ультрамаринов.  
– Я сражался вместе с Космическими Волками, – улучив минуту, сказал он Дренну.  
– Влка Фенрика, – поправил тот. – И где же?  
– На Гиганде. У нас была совместная операция по зачистке этого мира от темных эльдар.  
Марий не стал уточнять, что Космические Волки появились неожиданно в разгар хорошо спланированной операции, обругали их капитана на чем свет стоит за то, что «влез на нашу территорию, скитна, этот мир под нашей защитой, а вы тут вообще сбоку припека!», а затем ринулись в бой, ломая все выверенные тактики…  
В тот день Марию впервые пришло в голову, что интуиция в бою ничуть не менее важна, чем знание Кодекса Астартес.  
Фактически, Волки их тогда спасли, хотя никто не произнес это вслух.  
– А с какой стаей?  
– Клыки Заката.  
– Клыки Заката, – повторил Дренн. – Значит, ты не знаешь Хельги Строптивого.  
– Нет.  
– Жаль.  
Прозвище отлично подходило сыну Русса. Это среди Ультрамаринов никто не стал бы кичиться строптивостью, а неведомый Хельги носил его как почетный титул.  
– Хлап, – сказал Корде, – ты всех спрашиваешь об этом Хельги. Он был твой друг или герой твоего ордена?  
– Он не был, он Хельги Строптивый, – упрямо сказал Дренн, и Корде умолк, поняв, что, видимо, зацепил какую-то болезненную струнку.  
Марий размышлял, что находится в нартециуме. Не инструменты же.  
Станция, которую Каппа охарактеризовала как «промышленно-исследовательская», больше напоминала большой апотекарион. Правда, большинство оборудования было разбито и уничтожено, но по сохранившимся остаткам можно было предположить, что тут шли какие-то химические или медицинские опыты. Может, местные Механикус выводили штаммы боевых вирусов? Или, наоборот, создавали лекарственные препараты? Или, скорее, что-то связанное с борьбой с ксеносами, иначе с чего бы Ордо Ксенос этим заниматься…  
Из-за двери послышался шум, топот и голоса. Марий напрягся.  
Дренн стремительно вскочил на ноги. Остальные тоже поднялись, держа оружие на изготовку. Ворранс кивнул Корде, и тот пододвинул какой-то огромный, но неустойчивый агрегат к двери.  
– Это… – Дренн заколебался, – не по-нашему.  
Он явно хотел выразиться покрепче.  
– Когда-то твой командир, Дренн, сказал тебе: «Ты предпочитаешь кровь на клинках огню в твоем сердце», – отозвался Ворранс. – Я бы сказал, что у тебя хватает и того, и другого, но боевого опыта еще практически нет. Включи голову и делай то, что тебе велят более опытные воины.  
– Каков же Хельги, если он Строптивый даже для таких, как ты, – пошутил Марий. Он сказал – и сразу испугался, что пошутил неумело и ненароком обидел товарища, но тот и бровью не повел. Только пообещал:  
– Если мы выберемся, я расскажу.  
Дверь загрохотала, агрегат зашатался. Кет вполголоса ругнулся. Ворранс кивнул, и космодесантники встали по обе стороны двери.  
Агрегат завалился на бок и откатился. Кет неуловимым движением полоснул силовым клинком, и голова эльдара откатилась по полу, изумленно тараща большие глаза.  
Дренн отскочил, скользнул за спину второго эльдара и выхватил из его руки боевой нож; Ворранс предостерегающе качнул головой, но Дренна не надо было учить драться. Горло эльдара распахнулось вторым ртом, сочащимся алым, голова мотнулась и повисла на тонкой полоске кожи.  
Приканчивая «своего» эльдара классическим рубящим ударом, Марий невольно улыбнулся над тем, как по-разному они сражаются – и с каким одинаково смертоносным результатом.  
– Эх, – разошелся Дренн, – получи, эльдар, гранату! – он действительно хотел выбежать в машинное отделение с крак-гранатой и болтером наперевес, но командир остановил его.  
– Отставить гранаты, – сказал Ворранс. – Втащите их сюда. Спрячьте. Кет, разузнай, сколько их.  
– Может, лучше подсчитывать их трупы? – хорохорился Дренн.  
– Нет. Наша задача – добыть нартециум, а не истребить ксеносов. Учись выполнять приказы в точности, Красный Клинок.  
Шло время. Ворранс дважды попытался связаться с Каппой, но вокс-связь давала сбой. Оставалось надеяться, что «Невиновность» – крейсер Инквизиции – не обнаружена темными эльдарами и не пострадала.  
Темные тени у двери внезапно сгустились.  
К Кету надо было привыкнуть. Просто привыкнуть.  
– Рыл пятнадцать в общей сложности, – доложил он. – В коридоре я насчитал троих; двое рыщут в апотекарионе, остальные засели в машинном отделении среди жмуров и ждут, когда же сюда прилетят большие мон-кей в керамитовых труселях. Кстати, насчет тех, кто гостит у нас, – он мотнул подбородком на трупы эльдар. – Они у нас подзадержались, по уважительным причинам, конечно, но эти феаргахи, их приятели, в шаге от того, чтобы всполошиться. Что делать будем?  
Ворранс посмотрел на Дренна и усмехнулся – вокс передал его смешок как рычание.  
– А вот теперь – получи, эльдар, гранату, – сказал он. – Обходим, берем в клещи. Атакуем одновременно. Граната – по моему сигналу. Корде, твоя задача – снять тех, кто в коридоре. Кет, на тебе апотекарион.  
– Они там случайно не наш нартециум ищут? – спросил Корде.  
– Может быть, но скорее, они ищут нас. Они подорвали нашу «Грозовую птицу» и теперь обшаривают станцию в надежде, что здесь кто-то есть.  
– Так не разочаруем же их! – хохотнул Кет.  
Марий не разделял их воодушевления. К темным эльдарам он испытывал мрачную, гадливую ненависть еще до того, как их увидел, а с тех пор, как впервые столкнулся с последствиями их набегов – изуродованными трупами, превращенными в гниющие «скульптуры», – его ненависть усилилась многократно. По его наблюдениям, темным эльдарам было почти все равно, с кем расправляться. Они с одинаковым извращенным наслаждением истязали и людей, и орков, и тиранидов, и других эльдар. Но к астартес они питали особую враждебность, может быть, потому что астартес были более стойкими и живучими. За это Марий ненавидел их еще сильнее.  
Как всегда во время боя, он погрузился в легкость и пустоту; исчезли ненависть, ярость, гнев, исчезло чувство близкой опасности. Впрыснутые в организм инъекции адреналина разбежались по венам каким-то злым весельем, рукоять включенного цепного клинка загудела в ладони. Резкий окрик Ворранса вспорол застоявшийся сухой воздух станции, грохот взорвавшейся гранаты ударил по ушам, на визор шлема брызнула кровь – к счастью, это была не его кровь, это рядом упал и сразу же вскочил раненый эльдар, выхватил сюрикенный пистолет; острые стальные зубы полетели прямо в грудь…  
Кет сражался, словно танцевал – так же, как сражались эльдары, легкие, гибкие, верткие, с такой же грацией и такой же неуловимой стремительностью движений; его обманчиво легкий силуэт превратился в размазанное черное пятно.  
Устойчивый Ворранс парировал удары противника спокойно и уверенно, обстоятельно, как и все, что он делал, в каждом выпаде и каждом блоке сквозил математический расчет, выверенный до миллиметра, до секунды – так сражались истые сыновья Дорна.  
Корде вскинул болтер; резкое хриплое рявканье – выстрел – вскрик из глубины коридора – опять рявканье – опять вскрик… Корде стрелял без промаха, и так же без промаха он выстрелил, и когда на него вылетел эльдар с доспехом, украшенном человеческими лицами из выделанной кожи, размахивая двумя мечами с широкими лезвиями, и ему пришлось одной рукой отбиваться, но долго ему сражаться в одиночку не пришлось: Дренн Красный Клинок с ревом и смехом бросился между ним и эльдаром и разрубил тому плечо ударом секиры…  
Марий всадил клинок противнику в грудь, стряхнул обмякшее тело, столкнул его ударом ноги и на всякий случай раздавил ногой голову.  
По телу ползли противные теплые струйки. Ерунда, подумал Марий, сейчас тельца Ларрамана сработают – и все прекратится. Стоять могу – значит, не ранен.  
На Дренна навалилось сразу двое эльдар, но Ворранс подоспел ему на выручку, и они сражались спина к спине – секира и меч, взлетавшие и опускавшиеся почти одновременно, разбрызгивая кипящую вражескую кровь; Марию тоже достался свежий противник, а Кет вывернулся, походя разрубив грудь еще одному эльдару, и понесся в апотекарион.  
Сейчас одолею своего и отправлюсь ему на подмогу, решил Марий.  
Если Ворранс прикажет…  
– А ну, отойди от него, скитна! – взревел Дренн.  
Клинки Мария и эльдара скрестились, цепной меч надсадно гудел, и смотреть, что происходит вокруг, было некогда.  
– Пошел, я сказал!  
Марий с силой ударил противника ногой, подсекая, и вгрызся клинком в его горжет, пытаясь отрубить голову; тот блокировал удар и силился вывернуться, но Марий уже побеждал.  
– Эй, откуда у тебя это, сволочь? Откуда? Хьолда!  
– За Дорна! – взревел и Ворранс.  
Зубья цепного меча, раскалившись, вспороли горжет и вгрызлись в глотку ксеноса, разбрызгивая кровь и мелкие клочья плоти; эльдар еще несколько раз дернулся, всхлипнул и обмяк.  
– Тварь, – пробормотал Марий, высвобождая меч и отряхивая от крови.  
Корде, тяжело раненный, лежал на полу. Дренн опустился рядом с ним на колени, поддерживая.  
– Старый ты конунгур, – сказал он. – Не смей тут подохнуть!  
– Не болтай попусту, хлап, – отозвался тот.  
Мария повело, но он устоял. «Не упал», – процедил он про себя. Стою – значит, не ранен.  
Кровь хлюпала в сабатонах.  
– Кишки Дорна, – пробормотал Ворранс, поднимая нартециум. В суматохе боя он упал и покатился через все машинное отделение. К счастью, он был спроектирован достаточно надежно, чтобы защитить содержимое, но опломбированная крышка треснула, а свинцовая пломба сломалась. Это могло не означать ничего, а могло означать серьезные неприятности. Например, потерю содержимого. Или обвинение в несанкционированном вскрытии нартециума, выдвинутое Инквизицией, а по отношению к тем, кто – намеренно или случайно – проникает в тайны Инквизиции, пощады обычно не бывало.  
Кет вошел в машинное отделение. Судя по походке, он тоже был ранен, но держался прямо; кровь капала с него, пока он шел.  
– Докладываю, – весело сказал он. – Разделался с феаргахами подчистую!  
И тогда Марий отошел к стене и сел на пол. Кровотечение уже останавливалось, и усиленный организм космодесантника принялся за восстановление, а доспех впрыснул инъекции обезболивающего.  
– Ух ты, – сказал Дренн, вытянув шею и заглянув в нартециум. – Да это ж геносемя! Восемь, шестнадцать, семнадцать, – начал считать он. – Скитна, вот ради этой чепухи…  
– Ну, ну, хлап, – возразил Корде, с трудом поднимаясь. Дренн подставил ему плечо. – Это, как ни крути, будущее орденов. Не будь этой чепухи, как бы мы с тобой стали космодесантниками?  
– Нам повезло, что темные эльдары ничего не знали, – заметил Ворранс, закрывая нартециум и пытаясь пристроить пломбу на место. – Не хочется даже и думать, что бы они сделали с нашим геносеменем. Еще, чего доброго, попробовали бы подсадить своим выкормышам, тьфу, мерзость!  
– Сожрали бы, – рассеянно предположил Кет. – Они же людоеды. И обожают лакомую жратву.  
– В любом случае, мы его спасли и доставим Каппе, – продолжал Ворранс.  
Почему-то Марию стало не по себе. Зачем геносемя Астартес понадобилось Инквизиции?  
Дренн стоял, поддерживая Корде, и о чем-то раздумывал.  
– Этот вонючий ксенос, – сказал он, – хотел забрать его наплечник.  
– Бывает, – согласился Ворранс.  
– У него, я видел, целая куча трофеев.  
– Ну, он не одинок.  
– Как думаешь, он мог забрать трофей у живого, только раненого? У Корде же забирал.  
– Вполне, – ответил Ворранс.  
– Вот и я так думаю, – сказал Дренн Красный Клинок, разглядывая что-то маленькое, измазанное кровью, в руке.  
– Точняк, хлап, – подтвердил Корде.  
– А как же, – заметил Кет. – Они же все мародеры. Темные эльдары, что ты хочешь.  
– Каппа! – перебил их Ворранс. Он перевел дух. – За нами летит «Грозовая птица».  
Кет с комически преувеличенным облегчением вздохнул.  
Когда «Грозовая птица» прибыла, и истребительная команда поднялась на борт, Кет вдруг припомнил:  
– Дренн, а ты обещал рассказать про этого своего Хельги.  
– А, – сказал Дренн. Он помолчал. – Ну, слушайте. Жил один человек, звали его Хельги. Он был строптив. Отец его был строптив, мать строптива, дед был строптивец, каких свет не видел, но строптивее, чем Хельги, была только его невеста Гуннхильд. Однажды на пиру Хельги обругал Гуннхильд. Она не спустила ему этого и обругала в ответ. И так их перебранка длилась три дня и три ночи, и ни один не хотел уступать. Наконец Хельги умолк, так как не мог найти ни одного бранного слова. Тогда Гуннхильд засмеялась и сказала: «Моя взяла!» Хельги обуял гнев, он схватил кружку мьода и выплеснул ей в лицо. Тогда Гуннхильд сказала так: «Я возвращаю тебе твое слово, Хельги Строптивый, и больше ты мне не жених». И она покинула Хельги. Тогда Хельги сказал так: «Я верну себе невесту, чего бы мне это ни стоило!», и он отправился на охоту.  
Космодесантники переглядывались.  
– Ты же говорил, что он из Влка Фенрика, – заметил Кет.  
– Постой, – остановил его Ворранс. – Дай ему досказать.  
– Хельги добыл конунгура, но Гуннхильд только посмеялась. Хельги добыл Кракена, но и это не смягчило Гуннхильд. Тогда Хельги отправился к Этту – цитадели Небесных Воинов, и с тех пор никто не видел его в поселении, и сын Хельги Строптивого родился, не увидев отца.  
Марий слышал, что Космическими Волками подчас становились не подростки, а взрослые юноши, но это подавалось рассказчиками скорее как недостоверные байки. Однако Дренн рассказывал так, будто точно знал, о чем говорит.  
– Когда сын Хельги Строптивого вступил в пятнадцатую зиму, он поклялся матери, что разузнает о судьбе отца. И он отправился к стенам Этта, и вошел в них, и говорил с Небесными Воинами. И он сказал им так: «Я желаю видеть Хельги Строптивого из племени Данов! Не слыхали ли вы о нем?» А они сказали: «О котором Хельги Строптивом ты спрашиваешь? О Кровавом Когте Хельги Строптивом, который отличился в боях с орками? Или о Сером Охотнике Хельги Строптивом, который отличился в боях с некронами? Или о ярле Хельги Строптивом, который повел свою стаю на темных эльдар и сгинул без вести?» И тогда сын Хельги Строптивого сказал так: «Я желаю слышать о моем отце Хельги Строптивом. Если он сгинул, я буду вместо него». И он прошел все испытания, и стал Небесным Воином, но так и не узнал о его судьбе. Я, Дренн Красный Клинок, сын Хельги Строптивого, и я спрашивал вас о своем отце.  
– Не знал, что так бывает, – выдохнул Корде. – У нас берут только хлапецев.  
– Так бывает, – важно подтвердил Дренн. – Когда конунг Леман Русс отправился вслед за Всеотцом в Вышнеземье, его племя Руссов пошло за ним, хотя им было сказано, что взрослые мужи не могут стать Небесными Воинами. Многие не пережили Вознесения, но остальные выжили и стали ротой Седобородых. – Он помолчал и добавил: – Я ищу тех, кто может рассказать мне об отце, чтобы сложить о нем сагу, и имя его не было забыто.  
Марий задумался, погрузившись в воспоминания.  
Он помнил своих родителей, конечно, помнил сестру и тетку, возрастом почти как сестру. Становясь Ультрамарином, он знал, что будет защищать не просто Империум, а своих родных и соседей, и это придавало ему силы. Но и его родители, и тетка, и сестра умерли, а племянники успели состариться, пока он сражался в рядах Ультрадесанта.  
Сейчас ему стало почти стыдно за то, что он так редко вспоминал о них.  
По прибытию их первым делом вызвали к Каппе, кроме Корде – тот просто не мог никуда идти.  
– Целостность нарушена, – сказала Каппа, недовольно поджав губы и приняв из рук Ворранса нартециум.  
Она была низенькой, очень пожилой женщиной хрупкого телосложения. Выбритые виски, седая косица с набором, серые, неприятно пристальные глаза и еще более неприятные кисти рук с чрезмерно длинными и тонкими пальцами. Марий не мог решить для себя, это аугметика или арахнодактилия. Впечатление эти постоянно шевелящиеся паучьи пальцы производили отвратительное. Очень не шел к ней этот ее низкий, сипловатый, богато модулированный голос, словно заимствованный – Марию невольно вспоминалась старинная сказка о колдунье, которая купила голос у Русалочки.  
Впрочем, на компетентности Каппы ее внешность и возраст никак не сказывались. Хватка, острый ум и умение подмечать совершенно не очевидные закономерности быстро обеспечили ей авторитет среди истребительной команды.  
– Виноват, – Ворранс склонил голову, всем своим видом показывая, что извинения лишь пустая формальность.  
– Как это случилось?  
– Эльдар опрокинул его.  
– Так, – сказала Каппа. Еще раз поджала губы. – Я просила вас воздерживаться от боевых действий.  
Ворранс снова произнес «виноват», величаво склонив голову. Это был спектакль, как сказал бы Корде, «дивадло» – Каппа отлично понимала, что к чему.  
– Следующая точка назначения – Сигма Терция 11, – сказала она. – Пакет с вводными я вручу вам позже. Сейчас – отдыхать и лечиться.  
Оставаться в апотекарионе Марий отказался наотрез. Правда, поклялся в ближайшие три дня принимать все прописанные ему лекарства и воздерживаться от физических нагрузок.  
Он поплелся в свой сьют. Что ни говори, ему еще повезло, и Кету тоже. А вот Корде придется проваляться на койке под присмотром медикэ минимум неделю.  
Восемь, шестнадцать, семнадцать… Он рассеянно повторял эти цифры. Когда-то Ультрадесант был тринадцатым.  
А Влка Фенрика – шестым.  
«Это не наше геносемя, – подумал он. – Это геносемя предателей. Вот почему оно понадобилось Инквизиции. Правда, почему Ордо Ксенос? Наверное, потому что станция, с которой мы его добыли, была захвачена ксеносами».  
Среди орденов Космодесанта хватало тех, что произошло от неизвестного примарха. Например, Железные Змеи – воины в высшей степени достойные и благородные – считали себя отпрысками Жиллимана, но доказательств тому не было никаких. Или Ангелы Огненные, превосходно сражавшиеся на Армагеддоне, – те даже предположений насчет своего происхождения не строили…  
Все-таки подлая организация эта Инквизиция, решил про себя Марий. Хотя, может, они и правы. Какая разница? Если уж на то пошло, то из древних и уважаемых орденов тоже может произойти отступник, так что ж теперь – не осуждать его? А осуждать порядочного воина, у которого когда-то предал примарх, а он его в глаза не видел?  
Он заглянул в сьют командира. К его удивлению, Ворранс был не один. Дренн Красный Клинок сидел на койке рядом с ним. Ворранс обнимал Дренна за плечи, и тот застенчиво выслушивал, как Ворранс что-то ему втолковывает.  
А может, капитану и нравится воспитывать молодого товарища, подумал Марий. Быть ему вместо отца, которого он так и не нашел.  
Несколько дней спустя они уже вовсю тренировались в зале на «Невиновности». Корде, правда, еще упражнялся вполсилы, зато остальные усердно наверстывали упущенное из-за ранений.  
В душевой Марий очутился рядом с Воррансом.  
– Как думаете, капитан, – сказал он, – Дренн найдет сведения об отце?  
– Он уже нашел, – сказал Ворранс. – Просто не хочет говорить об этом. У того эльдара, который собирал трофеи и которого убил Дренн, был амулет. Мать Дренна сделала два, один подарила Хельги Строптивому, а второй – сыну. Дренн, знаешь ли, хочет верить, что его отец жив.  
– Он прав, – ответил Марий. – Всегда нужно верить.  
Они помолчали.  
– Теперь он хотя бы сможет сказать матери… – начал Марий.  
– Не сможет, – коротко ответил Ворранс.  
– Почему?  
– Я не так давно встречался с одним фенрисийцем. Темные эльдары нападали на Фенрис и вырезали подчистую, до последнего человека, несколько племен, в том числе племя Данов. Так что Дренн Красный Клинок – последний в роду.  
Марий взял полотенце и принялся вытираться.  
– У каждого из нас, – сказал он, – осталась только одна семья. Орден.


End file.
